Web services such as Internet sites very often provide information, products, services, and the like to their users. But a major concern to users and web services alike has been the security of the Internet, especially when transmitting sensitive information. Information security is often provided to users and/or web services through an encryption process. For example, Public Key Infrastructure (PKI) and Public-Key Cryptosystems are known Key Management services for communication security. These services are usually available only on a single computer as the private keys must be stored securely to retain privacy. It is desirable therefore to be able to roam, backup and recover private keys.
Existing private-key roaming protocols fail to address end-to-end security concerns and the recovery of data when a user cannot remember a primary password. Accordingly, a system for roaming private user data, while addressing the confidentiality, privacy, integrity, and authenticity of user data and user communications is desired.